A Hundred Nights
by vox nihilio
Summary: A 100 themes challenge involving the universe of Batman Beyond. Expect any character at anytime. (Terry often didn't know what to feel about Bruce.)
1. Chapter 1

**1: Introduction**

Gotham Academy. Generations of Waynes had gone here, the most prestigious (and expensive) boarding school in the city. These polished, old walls had seen their fair share of madness. But that was a story for another day, or that was what Bruce Wayne told himself as he walked to the Headmaster's office. He couldn't say that he was nostalgic about being here. After all, he'd gotten himself kicked out at the ripe old age of ten. By this rate it looked like Dick would be going in the same direction.

The paintings of former headmasters and mistresses seemed to glare at him as he walked by. The weather wasn't helping the mood much either. The clouds were as dark as soot stains in a fireplace. Bruce sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He knew the boy was trying his best to fit in and ignore the bullies. It had only been a month since his parents died and Bruce remembered very clearly how _he_ had felt in that position.

That didn't change the fact that he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for 48 hours.

He finally reached a elegantly carved wooden door. Bruce took a deep breath and smoothed his hair back in an effort to make himself more presentable. He grabbed the handle and opened the door. The oiled hinges didn't make a sound yet the headmaster looked at him immediately. Noting the headmaster's ceased lecture, two pairs of young eyes stared back at the billionaire. Bruce held back a sigh of relief when he saw the lack of bruises and scrapes on Dick. Just because he was disappointed in the boy didn't mean he wanted to see him hurt.

The redhead on the other hand...

"My. Wayne." The aged headmaster said, nodding his head. "I wish that didn't have to meet this way so often."

"Likewise." Bruce answered in a blunt tone. Usually he kept his facade on more securely, but lack of sleep always made for little patience. "What happened this time?"

Headmaster Hammer gave a look that rivaled a batglare to Dick. "Perhaps Mr. Grayson would like to explain the events leading to this unfortunate meeting. Or maybe..." Hammer turned his fury to the redhead. "His little friend will take the liberty of doing so, _hmm?_ " The little boy with the black eye straightened his back, an air of defiance rising from the stubborn jut of his chin.

"Yeah, maybe I will." The redhead said, his pale cheeks and freckles flushing red. The defiance Bruce saw a second before was tempered with shyness, but it was still there.

Dick leaned closer to his friend and hissed. "Look, you don't hafta-"

"There were some older students pushing him around, and they've been doing it for a while so I went over and asked them to stop, and well..."

"Things escalated quickly." Dick said quietly.

Hammer gave another sharp look to Bruce's foster son "Mr. Grayson I can't say that I'm surprised, but as for you," Once again his gaze fell upon the other boy. Bruce's mouth twitched when he saw the boy's face flush to the shade of a rather vibrant apple. "Your grades are phenomenal, they are why you are here. I never thought you as the kind who would risk all of that for a _fistfight."_

"He needed help and I-"

 _"Enough."_ Hammer snapped. "Detentions for both of you for a month, and if I ever catch you in a fight again _Mr. Grayson,_ it'll be more then that."

"Yes sir." Warren and Dick mumbled. They grabbed their backpacks, and shuffled after Bruce. The door softly closed behind them as the odd trio walked down the hall. After leveling a _"we-will-talk-about-this-later"_ look to Dick, Bruce looked at the redhead more closely. He was the same age as Dick, with oak brown eyes. Freckles peppered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, making him look younger then his probable age. Other then his black eye,the redhead didn't seem to be hurt, a few scraps here and there, but not bad for a kid who tried to fight a couple eighth graders.

"Do you need a ride home?" Bruce said. The boy shook his head.

"I-I um, I ride the bus home or walk." The boy answered. "But, uh, thanks Mr. Wayne." Bruce nodded. The boy turned to leave, ready to leave the day's events behind.

"Wait." A sudden question hit the man's mind. The redhead turned around, his head tilted. "What's your name?"

"Oh, uh." Bruce smiled at the small hand running through ginger hair. "Warren Mcginnis sir." With that the boy- _Mcginnis_ smiled

After a quick goodbye, Dick shuffled into the car and closed the door. Bruce however took a second to look at the little boy walking down the street. He considered running after him, telling him _Thank you for helping my son, thank you for being his friend, for not letting him be alone._

Maybe I'll see him again. Bruce thought as he got in his car. Who knows what can happen?

 **I know it was short but I hope you liked it! A review would be appreciated. :)**

 **Next up: Complicated**


	2. Chapter 2

Terry often didn't know what to feel about Bruce.

On the one hand the man was obsessed. He pushed, and pushed, and _pushed_ until you wanted either to murder him or throw yourself into a wall. Even if you were made of steel he could still break you. That much was evident with the distance the bat family had put between him and them. They wanted nothing to do with the legacy of Batman, not until Terry had come along.

But on the other hand Terry knew he cared. He _had_ to have cared. You didn't just go out into a city every single night ripping your body and family into pieces for nothing. Bruce could have left Dick in the foster system, he could of just thrown Tim into an orphanage and be done with it. He could of forced Terry to come back, and take away his revenge on Mr. Fix. The old man could of ended up alone in a very different way then he was now.

The others had told him about certain nights where they could see the compassion slip through his mask. Many times they had woken up after a bad injury with Bruce dozing in a chair next to them. There was a reason children didn't fear Batman. They knew that he was scarier then what hurt them, and that he'd always protect them.

That had to count for _something._

Sometimes Terry finds a picture of the former residents of the manor. All crowded together smiling and laughing, or doing something ridiculous at Christmas. At those moments Terry wants to yell at Bruce, bitter old Bruce in a house built for any amount but but one. _Look what you had!_ Terry runs his hand through his hair, trying to control this sudden anger. _Look what you could of had!_

It scares him. Maybe that's why he's so angry.

One day he might end up like this.

Terry can already feel his family being pushed away.

He wonders how far they'll go before leaving him entirely.

 **Sorry about the short length of this one. :/**

 **Next up: Making History**


End file.
